List of light cruisers by upgraded maximum stats
: Outstanding * : Good * Since the Luck Stat is difficult to modernize, it is listed as Base(Max). General Notes: *Light Cruisers that can equip Seaplanes can perform Artillery Spotting attacks during day battles. Although they have the ability to equip all medium guns as well as sporting lower resource costs than CAs, they are frailer and most of them possess only 3 slots. This makes them functionally weaker than their CA counterparts but stronger than the DDs *Light Cruisers will always attack SS when present. This can be a disadvantage when it is not desired. *All CL are of medium range, except Isuzu Kai Ni and Abukuma Kai Ni * Notable Light Cruisers (CL): ** Sendai class CL (Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka) have second remodels with higher stats and rare equipment, turning them into top tier CL. They have significant level requirements for remodelling, but are a good investment in the long term. *** Sendai Kai Ni remodel comes with a Searchlight, Star Shell and Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout), all of which are support equipment that will improve your fleet's performance during night battle. *** Naka Kai 2 has the lowest level requirement for a second remodel (Lv 48) among CL but comes with stats to rival Sendai and Jintsuu (Lv 60) which makes her a very good CL for lower level Admirals. *** Jintsuu Kai Ni has the highest base firepower, torpedo (excluding CLTs) and HP among all CL, making her the strongest CL for surface combat currently in the game. *** Obtaining all three CL of the Sendai class is required to unlock the third fleet through Quest A14. ** Isuzu Kai Ni boasts the highest ASW stat in-game and fourth best Anti-Air stat, behind Maya, Teruzuki and Akizuki. She also received a built-in Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. However, her range is reduced from medium to short and can no longer use scouting seaplanes. *** Her first remodel comes with a Type 21 Air Radar, while her second remodel comes with another Type 21 Air Radar, a Type 22 Surface Radar, and a Type 3 Depth Charge Projector. *** Her first remodel can be useful for modernizing AA stat (+5 Anti-Air) ** Yuubari and Ooyodo are the only Light Cruisers with 4 equipment slots. *** Having 4 equipment slots is quite important for ASW purposes, as ASW stats from equipment are worth 10x more than ASW stats from the ship's original stat. See combat mechanics page for more information on how ASW damage is calculated. ** Kitakami, Ooi and Kiso can be remodeled into Torpedo Cruisers (CLT). While no longer a Light Cruiser for fleet composition requirements, they gain outstanding Torpedo stat and can equip Kouhyouteki Midget Subs for preemptive torpedo strikes. *** Kitakami and Ooi remodel into CLT at level 10, but do not shine until their second remodel at level 50, which gives them an extra equipment slot that allows them to equip for both prempetive torpedo strikes as well as night special attacks. *** Kiso unlocks the 3rd equipment slot after the first remodel, at level 20, but does not change class until her second remodel at 65. Her stats are more evenly distributed, making her Torpedo attacks less powerful than her sisters. *** In terms of ship type, Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) are no longer classfied as Light cruisers (CL), and can not be used as a substitute for CL in any branching requirements or expeditions. ** Abukuma Kai Ni has high stats overall (except firepower) and can equip Kouhyouteki Midget Subs and Daihatsu Landing Craft; in addition, she is still classified as a CL for routing and can still equip seaplanes. However, she has the highest remodel level of any CL and requires a blueprint. ** Kuma and Nagara have good stats with their first remodel at level 20. However, they can be difficult to obtain on early worlds. See Also Category:Light Cruisers